


A Peace Offering

by Lilly_C



Series: Various Bingos [5]
Category: Taggart (TV)
Genre: Apologies, Bars and Pubs, Community: cottoncandy_bingo, Conversations, Drinking & Talking, Episode Tag, F/M, Ficlet, Not Shippy, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 19:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The words were out of Robbie’s mouth before he had time to think about what he was saying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Peace Offering

**Author's Note:**

> Written for cotton candy bingo, prompt was cheesy/absurd.
> 
> Spoiler for Fearful Lightning.
> 
> Set during the scene in the pub when Robbie gives Jackie the single flower as an apology for lying to Lenny Kerr about her. I have always believed that Robbie only tells Lenny that Jackie's married with three kids as a way of saying that's what I want with her.
> 
> Ficlet and not as shippy as it may sound.
> 
> Any mistakes are my own and unintentional.

For a few moments the only sounds coming from the bar and fruit machines as they sat silently and considered the implications of _she's married with three kids_ which was essentially wishful thinking on Robbie's part with his long held torch for Jackie that had burned brighter rather than extinguished over the couple of years that they'd been working together and the deep friendship that had developed between them. It wasn't that he couldn’t have another woman, he had them lined up for whenever he had an itch to scratch but Jackie was different to him because she was his ideal of a long term relationship.

Jackie inhaled the delicate scene of the small pink flower that Robbie had just given her as a peace offering for making an assumption regarding Lenny Kerr's true intentions and trying to protect her heart, something he still didn't have, at the same time.

Taking a swig of his pint of bitter, Robbie carefully observed Jackie while she still softly smiled at his apology. “I shouldn't have said it, Jackie.”

Putting her wine glass on the table, Jackie said, “I know why you said it, Robbie. You're looking out for me and appreciate it.”

“But you can handle blokes like Lenny Kerr and you don't need me to look after you.”

Jackie chuckled at his fairly accurate analysis of her. “Something like that but I'm glad it was you who said it and not Michael because that would have been awkward.”

Realising that she was trying to tell him that the prospect of being married with kids wasn't something that was an entirely absurd notion, just that it more than likely wouldn't be with him if and when she did eventually decide to settle down and start a family.

“I have a hypothetical question,” Robbie said.

Clearly intrigued by the potential hypothesis, Jackie shot him a curious glance. “Okay, I’m listening.”

“Kerr asks you out on a date and you're in a relationship, you'd be curious but you’d decline and let's say that you and me are together and we do have three kids. You'd come home to me and the kids rather than go to dinner with a guy you just me.”

“That's an interesting theory Robbie, but what if you've done something to upset me and I’m not in a mood to quickly forgive and forget, what happens then?”

Running a hand through his hair, Robbie sighed. “I hadn't actually thought about the times when that happens.”

Finishing the remnants of her wine, Jackie put the glass down before getting up to leave. “I'm going to put this in water when I get home,” she said while twirling the stem of the flower between her thumb and finger. Gently squeezing his shoulder, she said, “Night Robbie and thanks for looking out for me.”

Robbie finished his own drink and followed Jackie out of the pub, walking with her to the taxi rank a short distance along the street. “See you in the morning.”


End file.
